


Euphemisms

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [554]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.” John and Penny





	Euphemisms

“His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.” 

John looked good in a tux normally, but in a tux, holding out a fresh flute of champagne and bitching out one of her least liked people at these events was her favourite John.

She took the flute with a graceful nod of her head.  “Is he still bragging about his new mining rights?”

“Please don’t tell me that’s a euphemism for the size of his dick.”

Penny nearly inhaled the champagne, and coughed through the bubbles in her nose.  “John darling, that was an indelicate remark.”

“No,” he said, moving to her side so they could survey the party.  “Indelicate would be that money can’t buy class.”

“Now you sound like my Uncle Reginald.”

“Was he the relative that threw that politician off the balcony into the pool.”

“The very same.”

“Then I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You do that,” she said drily, eyes roving the guest list of this little soiree.  “Oh look,” she added brightly, eyes dancing.  “That does appear to be our mark, chatting to your new friend.”

Even without looking, she could feel John rolling his eyes.  “Can we wait until after they’ve chatted to plant the bug?”

Penny hooked her arm with his.  “What if they’re talking about our missing munitions.  Come on,” she added, tugging him away from the wall.  “You can introduce me.  Maybe he’ll even tell me about the size of his mining dig.”

John retaliated with a pinch on her behind, but dutifully let her cling to his arm as he escorted her over to complete her mission.


End file.
